ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nanite Factory
Is there anyone who knows about the production speed formula of the Nanite factory levels? How is the production affected when the nanite level is increased? :The production time is halved every level. I don't have the exact formula though. -- Jeffoh (talk) 17:58, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) How does the "Robotic Factory" and "Nanite Factory" affect the productivity? Do they increase only the production of the planet that the factories are in? Or do they affect all planets even without Nanite or high level Robotic Factory? :It is only on that planet.--Master Bob 22:45, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Time Calculation Formulaes added I added the different formulaes required to calculate time of construction as well as resulting time depending upon how many Nanite Factory you want on the Nanite Factory Main Page. :Formula is singular. Formulae or Formulas is plural. "Formulaes" is redundantly making a plural out of a plural.--Verdant 17:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Smart ass... What about the ship autorepair? Anyone knows how the Nanite Factory is supposed to auto-repair ships in combat? I read something about "if enough resources are present". Does this mean we should load our attack fleets with metal/crystal in their cargos so they can auto-repair? And do they auto-repair between every round? There is no auto repair in ogame or any type of repair for that matter minus the 70% of all defence being rebuilt after attacked by a fleet. Grammar Time! "Formulae" is the plural of "Formula". It makes no sense to say "this formulae" or "formulaes". Someone had to say it :P Technically, no one had to say it. This is a wiki, you can just fix the problems if they are so important to you. But well done, you are a genius. :Wiki etiquette time! Please sign your posts with your name or IP address and time/date. This is automatically done for you by typing four tildes: ~~~~.--Verdant 17:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) How long? How long does it take to construct level1 nanite factory? :Assuming you have Robotics Factory level 10 (ie. the minimum), it takes 2d 6h 32m 43s to complete in a standard speed universe as per the construction time formula on the Nanite Factory's own page. -- 13:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: How Long It takes two days , Six hours, Thirty two minutes and Forty three seconds with the standard requirements to complete construction of a Nanite Factory. ____ According to my calculations The formula for building a Nanite Factory (no matter the level) 600/((1+RoboticFactoryLevel)) (Hours) Catprog _____ nanite factory and robotics Anyone know if once you hit nanite 1 you can deconstruct robitics and still upgrade nanite or if it will even be functional? I'm asking cause I'd like to build nanites on moons and don't really want to have to experiment with it if someone else has the answer. : I believe buildings still remain functional if you take away the requirements, but you can't upgrade them any further. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:50, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : Much like with robotics factories and shipyards. 11:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) : For anyone who thinks this is a good idea, and can't be bothered to read about it anywhere else: you can't build Nanite Factories on moons. 15:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) excess of formulae Anyone who needs these formulae won't understand them, and anyone who can understand them won't need them. Why do we bother having all this nonsense? As a mathematician, I condemn throwing formulae around where none are necessary. You're making this nonsense harder than it needs to be. The only useful formula here is the building time formula, but even that is suspect. Each level of a nanite factory halves production time. Plain and simple. Don't muck this up with symbolic nonsense.--Verdant 17:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Possible link infection According to 207.161.12.133 the following link> http://www.calculator.com/calcs/calc_sci.html < is infected as shown by the following edit. I reverted the edit as, upon inspection, the site seemed cleaned. The site does have a pop-under via fastclick, but they are a known advertiser. I don't imagine a pop-under would be compromised. If anyone has any proof of infection, please comment here and notify me on my talk page, thanks. --Master Bob 07:49, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Maximum Halving It seems to me that once one reaches a production time of 1 second, you have attained the maximum building speed for that particular structure (be it ship, building, defense, etc). Example: if building 60 Light Fighters takes you 1 minute, then upgrading the Nanite Factory will not reduce the building time any more. Yes, I've tested it, so please don't attack me with the NF's definition of halving production time with every level. SuiChiDae 18:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this. Several items in my shipyard/buildings used to take 1 second to complete. Upgraded my NF, They still take 1 second. You can easily test this on Space Dock. The time won't go lower than 1 sec. Someone add this to the main page 01:55, January 2, 2017 (UTC)